Digimon Revolutions
by Yungthuggin
Summary: The Digimon Emperor is a cruel and twisted tyrant and this is the story of those who had sheer courage in the face of impossible odds. . . This is the story of the Digimon Revolutions!
1. Chapter 1

Yoki rolled over in bed to hit the snooze alarm again, not caring to get up since it was Saturday. A light buzzing noise told her that her cell phone just received a text. Groaning she pulled herself up out of bed and checked the message. The message was short but it got to the point: **Hurry, meeting now!** Yoki jumped to her feet and quickly got dressed.

"Kitmon come on we gotta go!"

The lazy cat digimon stretched out its legs and followed its tamer out the door. Yoki slided her boarding pass on to the local monorail and walked on board. Sitting down she looks around and notices most of the digimon on board were all puttymon, common workforce digimon on their way to their construction jobs. Yoki sighed... it was another day in the Digital World.

The monorail screeched to a halt and she walked out with many other passenger, in another two minutes she had turned the corner going into a crowded market, getting lost in the crowd she quickly made her way to a small dark alley, after waiting a moment to ensure that she wasn't followed she pressed her digivice into the port and unlocked a secret door. Stepping down into the cold dark room below the alley she was disgusted to find that it still smelt the same as it always did, like rotting fish from the fish market above them. As the stench hit her nose she almost belched but she opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and sat down in the back of the crowded room.

"-and the Imperial Guard have digimon blockading the south and west of Moshi. Apparently they believe the north cannot be accessed due to the cliff and the west is blockaded from all that quicksand."

Several more latecomers slipped in quietly and sat down by Yoki.

"Hey girl, what I miss?" Came the familiar voice, without even thinking Yoki motioned for the girl to be quiet. The leader of their group was still speaking and Yoki was wide eyed realizing that he was giving their small group a mission. Out of all the groups theirs was the smallest only 50 members including herself. Yet the leader had come and was giving them directions, finally a chance to make a difference.

"You shall infiltrate the village of Moshi and rescue the villagers via the aquifer running beneath the cliffs. Once you have the villagers secured you are to return to base and regroup. Temporary base shall be set up in the Slime Cave-" *Loud Moan* "-where the villagers will start a new chapter of our resistance. Any questions?" The leader began answering the questions that his followers had as Yoki brought her best friend Kat up to date on what was going on. Kat excitedly began twitching her long majestic tail back and forth. Excited about the chance to finally strike back.

Kat had joined with the resistance due to a cruel experiment that the Digimon Emperor had commanded that fused her with her digimon, making a human which could be bred with digimon. She had escaped after the fusion and now lived below the radar, secretly fighting the Imperial's. Her actual name was Katmon due to the fusion yet she shed that instance of her name and remained as Kat.

Upon receiving their orders the two left and began gathering the provisions they would be needing for this mission. Yoki met with the others from their chapter and was surprised to find a newcomer amongst the eight of them. The guy was 16 or 17 maybe and had short black hair. Normal build but seemed to be muscular and had a commanding presence to him.

"Before we begin I would like to introduce myself," As he spoke everyone else turned almost in awe at his sheer boldness and voracity, "I am Devon Shimiri and I am ready to take on any obstacle, or eliminate any threat. It was I who the Digimon Emperor saw fit to strip of my power and authority and cast me into his dungeons, and it was I who escaped with several others to begin wrecking havoc on his hard work, and it is I who shall be striking down the Digimon Emperor himself in the end of times. I shall exact my revenge." With this Devon started walking with haste making the others struggle to keep up. This man had a purpose and it drove him onward with such ferocity that it made the others feel insignificant in contrast. It was this purpose that led him to be who he was but it was also this purpose that made him blind, and where there is blindness there is weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Rage Within**

Desperate times call for desperate measures, thats what was playing through the mind of Hiro Tanaka as he raced from the local guards after stealing some food. He always considered himself something of an Aladdin yet he was compelled to continue taking what he needed. Never taking more than what was necessary and he secretly watched out for the local merchants who relinquished their food unto him. The merchants had gone to calling him the Night Stalker as he protected them from the guards from the shadows. During the day however, he was known as little more than the local brat.

It just so happened that as he was running he glanced back for a split second and before he could get his eyes back on the path in front of him he ran into a girl walking out from the back door of a building leading into the alley he was running through. They crashed and landed nose to nose, the girls face instantly blushed and Hiro feeling embarrased jumped up quickly and helped her to her feet.

"Hello I am Hiro Tanaka and I'm sorry for running into you its just that I had to get away. . . I 'borrowed' some food from the local merchants." Having said this he extended his hand. She blushed a deeper shade of red and shook it.

"I am Kira and I just stole some blankets, pots, pans, and food from the governors home. You knocked me and all my stuff down." Hiro glanced around and noticed all of her recently acquired things laying about on the ground strewn as though they had been neglected for quite some time. He quickly helped her gather everything up and they began making their way towards her recently found residence. It was a small cave along the cliff side. Hidden so perfectly that you wouldn't even know it was there if you didn't already know. She showed him where to put everything in the cramped little space and then he noticed she had no Digimon.

"Where is your Digimon?" Natural curiosity compelling him to ask. Kira looked around surprised then whistled so delicately Hiro could have sworn he heard glass break.

"Dinimon where are you?" Kira called. "Hmm she must have gone to look for food again. We haven't had much food lately." Hiro nodded and continued stacking things as she directed. His mind began wrenching towards his Digimon but he couldn't allow that right now, he liked this girl, this fellow thief.

"Where is your Digimon?" Hiro flinched but tried to play it off.

"My Digimon is being detained by the guards and I have been trying to help break him out. It hasn't worked yet." He lied, he had gotten Feromon out of jail but Feromon and him would instantly biomerge if they were too close too each other and this is who the locals referred to as the Night Stalker. If his thoughts even drifted too close to Feromon then they would biomerge regardless of distance. This he could not allow and if he couldn't keep his mind in check then he would blow his cover. He need desperately to distract his mind, this was easier than expected as Kira at that moment bent to pick up a cup Hiro had dropped revealing to him everything her shirt was hiding.

"-and tonight would be perfect don't you think?" Hiro had missed the first part but nodded earnestly nonetheless.

"Great!" Kira shouted, "So where is he at?" Hiro confused shook his head at the girl.

"Where is who at?" He asked.

"Feromon!"

"Oh," he replied while his face turned a deep shade of red, "Um, he's in the governors underground prison." Having heard this Kira began pacing while thinking deeply. Hiro was thinking deeply too but only on how to pull this off and not let the girl know he was lying.

"Kira, wait I need to tell you something."

"I got it!" Kira shouted excitedly, "You will take out one of the guards and then steal his uniform, then all you need to do is walk me down there as a prisoner and we can get down there to bust him out!" Proud of her self she ran over and hugged Hiro tightly. Hiro lost in the stupor from her touch, from her hug, from the mere scent of her forgot he was telling her the truth and the two began making plans.

Unaware to Hiro was the fact that Feromon was in fact in that very place being tortured to get information out of him about the Night Stalker. The cruel Byakomon pulled out a whip lined with razors and began ripping at Feromon's back . With every lash blood squirted and Feromon fell to his knees from the sheer force of pain that rolled over him.

"Squeal you disgusting little maggot!" The Byakomon said, "SQUEAL!"


End file.
